Bonehunt
by Melledina
Summary: Sally wakes up one morning to find a jolly little present from a special someone. But where's the rest of it? Jack/Sally fluffies everywhere! R&R, please and thank you :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to you all This is only my second fanfiction, so feel free to R&R, but no flames, please. I got the idea of writing something like this after I watched the movie and took notice that Jack can remove his body parts. I thought this would be cute, so, enjoy!

(**There****'****s a lot of alliteration in this, don****'****t ask me why!)**

* * *

Sally silently slipped into her room, closing the door behind her while making sure not to wake the doctor, and hastily sprawled out onto her bed. Walking in the cemetery at midnight is peaceful and all, but if she had stayed any longer, she would have probably fallen asleep, who _knows_ where. She stared up at the colorless ceiling, and a long sigh escaped her mouth. After a few moments, she flipped onto her side, and her eyelids began to droop. She didn't try to fight it, of course. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and as soon as they were she was asleep.

When morning came, and dim light seeped into the room, a faint tapping noise, although it sounded a bit more like crashing, came from the window, which woke her. It was still early in the morning, which gave her the impression that it was merely a bird. Who would be up making noise on her window at this hour anyway? However, after she thought that whatever the source of the noise was had left, the rapping started again. She hesitantly sat up, her vision a bit blurry from her sleep, and rubbed her eyes. Sluggishly, she walked up to her window, and much to her surprise, a familiar skull was sitting on her windowsill. She unhitched a small rusted lock and the window rolled open.

"Good morning, Sally!"

"_Jack_?"

"How are you, my dear?" the bodiless head merrily sang.

"Um...A-Are you OK? What... happened to you?...I mean...the _rest_ of you?" she asked, a bit astounded.

"Oh," he laughed. "I almost forgot why I came here. You see, Zero and I are playing a game, and, well...everything just went downhill. It's a long story. I was wondering if you'd like to help in finding the rest of me."

"Oh, um...Yes, of course I'll help you, but..." She paused. "How in the world did you get _up_ here, Jack?"

"Well, with a bit of a struggle, I somehow managed to roll up here. And boy, am I _dizzy_! I don't think my head will stop _spinning_ for a while! No pun intended." His mouth pulled back into a smile as she snickered at his joke, and proceeded to pick up the head of the Pumpkin King.

"Well, it's certainly not safe to be up on this ledge without a _body_, now, is it?" she returned his smile with the same enthusiasm.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, Sally. I've been very eager to see you again!" he excitedly said.

"Oh, it's no problem, Jack. I don't mind at all."

"It's been a little while since we've been able to spend some _time_ together, hasn't it? I sincerely apologize for being so busy lately..."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, silly. What matters is that you're here now. ...Well... your _head_, anyway." She walked out her bedroom, cradling Jack's head in one arm, and silently opening the door with her other. Just as she did the night before, Sally silently wandered down the stairs and out of the house to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of walking and talking, the two (well, technically Sally) arrived at the town graveyard, which was decided to be the starting point for their search. To them, it was their own special place, filled with memories. It was, quite simply, the place where something beautiful was born. It was the _birthplace _of_ them_.

Large, industrial gates stood as the entryway to the large field. Sally slipped through the metal bars with ease, minding the safety of Jack's disembodied head.

"Well, if I know my dog, and I'm sure I_ do_, he'd most likely hide me here. I just hope I'm not wrong." Jack concluded, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Jack. Zero's a good dog; I'm sure he'd know better than to make this difficult for us," Sally softly reassured him.

"I suppose so..." he agreed, although he still seemed worried.

"So," she started walking, a brisk wind tossing her long, blood-colored hair, "where do we start?"

"Well, we've got a lot of land to cover, but whatever you do, please don't leave me! I don't enjoy rolling. It does _too much_ to my head," he smiled nervously.

"I promise."

"_Excellent_! Now I'm ready to go!"

"You weren't ready before?" she gently laughed.

"Nope!"

"Jack!" Sally suddenly gasped, "I... think I see something. Look!" She was right. After tirelessly searching for what _seemed _like something that wasn't there, Sally remarkably stumbled upon one – or _two, _to be precise – of the pieces of Jack, located somewhat underneath a pile of leaves far into the heart of the field. All the work had finally paid of, thankfully.

"My arms!" Jack said, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they're not going to do much good without a_ torso_, though..." Sally reminded him, a bit ashamed of ruining his joy.

"Well, if my _arms_ are here, I think it's safe to say that my _legs_ and _torso_ are around here, too. Maybe." Sally bent down, brushing away the autumn leaves and picking up his lengthy arms.

"So we're on the right track. That's good to know, at least."

"Don't lose faith, Sally! Where's your _team spirit_?" he cheered.

"My...what?"

"Your team spirit! We're a team, you and I!"

"Oh?"

"..._Team Skellington_. You and I. Skellingtons forever." He softly said, smiling at her as she held up the skull up to level her head. The color of her cheeks was almost as red as her yarn hair. Jack took notice of this and, if it were possible, smiled even more.

"Jack..."

"_For it is plain as anyone can see," _he began to sing as she continued walking through the field, stepping over every occasional pumpkin vine. "_We're simply meant to be..." _he fished.

"Oh, what to _do_ with you..."

"Well, you-" Jack was interrupted by something rather familiar catching his sight. "Oh, my- Sally! Look!"

* * *

**:D**


End file.
